Talk:Mutavore
Page Renamed Why is this page named Mutavore... again.. I think there is substancial proff pointing toards the Sydney and Bladehead names.Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 01:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Read the trivia; Travis Beacham says the "Bladehead" was a working name for the Kaiju prior to developing solid character designs.Lily Ford (talk) 01:28, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Category Who changed it to Category 3? The movie VERY CLEARLY stated its a category 4. The "Link" you posted as proof says: "Mutavore, Cat-3 IT THINK" clearly this guy is not remembering facts correctly Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 05:16, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Mutavores? #1 A friend reports that, along with multiple knifehead copies, there were Mutavores in the background of the drift vision of the invasion force. Can anyone confirm? ZeroSD (talk) 13:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Glitchrr36 (talk) 01:06, November 25, 2013 (UTC) 01:01, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I just rewatched that scene Stats Should we really have the stats in the sidebar? They aren't official ones like from the artbook, or even the novelization. They're just from the mobile game! They should either be in the game's page or maybe just as a note here, to prevent confusion with official info. ZeroSD (talk) 05:45, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. Nothing in the Pacific Rim canon contradicts the information provided by the mobile game as far Mutavore's stats go. They're canon until there are other sources that dictate otherwise. Lily Ford (talk) 06:10, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::They don't fit, though. They put a cat IV lower than a cat II (Onibaba), which contradicts about what we know about cats being threat levels. And it's made by people unrelated to the movie's production (the novelization was at least based on one form of the script). We also aren't putting in weapons from the fighting game or such either. There's nothing indicating they are canon.ZeroSD (talk) 06:03, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::If stats were the only determining factor of threat level Slattern would have torn Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger limb from limb. Such did not occur. -Reaper with no name (talk) 06:15, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Slattern was a lot more powerful than Striker, though... and the main point is, are we really going to treat everything as a canon source? That makes things misleading.ZeroSD (talk) 10:52, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Are you sure about that? The impression I got from that fight was very different from yours. Let us not forget that it was Slattern who called for help, not Striker. In any case, in keeping with our canon policy, material from "lower" sources is considered canon so long as it does not contradict "higher" sources. Given that it has already been shown that statlines aren't everything, there is currently no contradiction. -Reaper with no name (talk) 11:08, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Slattern broke Striker's chest in a single tail slap. The only thing keeping Slattern from crushing Striker is Striker managed to stab it's armpits, but Slattern demonstrated *way* more raw power. Keep also in mind that Striker was overwhelming every cat 4 it fought, even Otachi, but was merely holding off Slattern, a major difference. And I do think there's a point where we have to draw a line on 'lesser canon'- a cellphone game is a game, not even direct source material, and it's ratings contradict what we know about the cat system. ZeroSD (talk) 05:44, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: And yet, Striker gained the upper hand through intelligence and superior weaponry, thereby proving that stats are not the end-all-be-all of threat level. I'm sorry, but unless you get Beacham or Del Toro to agree that Mutavore's stats are wrong, we have to stick with the numbers we have. -Reaper with no name (talk) 06:17, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Mutavore clones #2 After watching Pacific Rim for the -th time, I noticed that when Newt drifts with the kaiju brain, I saw some Mutavore clones alongside the Knifehead clones. I'm really sure. Just saying. :If you can get a screencap of the Mutavore clones, it can be added to the article. Also, remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ Scissor Tail Going over the film for the upteenth time, I have confirmed that Mutavore's tail in the film is a scissor shape like what we see in the video game, but I'm not sure if it was used in the same way. (Check the scene where Mutavore breaks through the wall.) CutlassAsylumCEO (talk) 00:02, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Triva or Canon? It wasn't mentioned so far but there's some doubt regarding time of Mutavore's event taking place. Currently official date of January 2, 2025 is credited to both Movie and Novelization. As far as I've noticed the movie doesn't confirm the date from novelization - in fact it doesn't. Let me explain - the movie (which I consider the highest canon) places Knifehead's event somewhere in 2020. This is important as we see Raleigh and Pentecost interact during this operation. Later in the movie Raleigh states it's been "Five years, four months" since he last contacted Pentecost - this contradicts Mutavore's event taking place on January. With Knifehead emerging on 29 February 2020 (novelization) Mutavore would have emerged no sooner than June 2025. On the other hand - even if we consider earliest possible date for Knifehead's event (that wouldn't contradict the movie) Mutavore's event would happen no earlier than April 2025. Is there something in the movie I've missed or does this deserve to be pleced in triva? DarkSerpentes (talk) 10:35, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *A): Remember to tag your posts with ~~~~, B): You'd be wrong about Mutavore's attack taking place in April or June of 2025. *Also, I think Raleigh was referring to the exact time he'd been out of the Jeager Program, not how long it had been since he contacted Pentecost (personally or professionally) **Leatherback and Otachi's attack in Hong Kong comes a week after Mutavore's in Sydney, January 8, 2025. The now-defunct official DVD site, Pacific Rim Files that promoted the DVD release, confirmed that much with its Letherback page prior to the DVD release. And Hermann says as much in the film as well ("The last attack, in Sydney, was a week"). You might be able to pull the information up with the Waybackmachine, but its been hit-and-miss for me thus far. **Striker Eureka's combat dossier says the attack officially took place December 24, 2024 in the novelization. We know this is wrong because the events of the film were officially confirmed to take place in 2025 (hence why it's in the trivia section). **When Raleigh arrives to the Hong Kong Shatterdome, his internal monologue is quick to state "Fourteen hours before, he'd been standing in frozen mud at the base of the Wall" (page 70, chapters). Mutavore was killed in Sydney fourteen hours ago in January (in 2025). **Page 76, Chapter 6, Raleigh says to Herc, "Saw you on TV yesterday. Another tough fight". Herc and Chuck arrived in Hong Kong the same day Raleigh did. *My initial readings of the novelization lead me to believe Raleigh arrived in Hong Kong January 3, 2025. However, re-reading chapters 6 and 7: January 3, 2025 was the day following Raleigh's arrival. **Which means: Mutavore attacked January 1, 2025 (Raleigh was recruited by Pentecost); Herc, Chuck and Raleigh arrived to Hong Kong January 2, 2025 (hence's Raleigh's quote on page 76) and Raleigh's tryouts (where he fought Mako) were January 3, 2025. Lily Ford (talk) 02:05, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :::: First of all - sorry about lack of signature. Fixed that one. :::: I am afraid I might not made my point clear - what I've meant is the "Five years, four months" statement from the movie contradicts the dates from novelization. :::: If we take Novelization's January 1, 2025 and go back five years, four months we'll end in year 2019 - supposedly being either the last time Raleigh talked to Pentecost or (as you understood and which might be better interpretation than my own) the time when Raleigh left the Jaeger program. :::: What I've described above would mean that Knifehead would have to emerge in '2019 instead of 2020. '''With Knifehead's event set in 2020 by the movie - thus Novelization and the movie contradict one another in this case... DarkSerpentes (talk) 10:44, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, that is a little clearer. I've got a monster of a headache (hence the tardiness), so bear with me. Are you suggesting, excluding the specificity of the dates provided by the novelization, that Raleigh's account ("Five years, four months"), as far as Knifehead is concerned, should reasonably put Knifehead's attack around September 2020 instead of February 29, 2020 or is my math wrong? :Either way, Mutavore appears to be landlocked in January of 2025 because of the general events of the film. Lily Ford (talk) 18:29, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::I am guessing you've meant September 2019 and that'd be exactly what I've meant. :::Due to this certain event being placed in 2020 by both sources I've decided to poke this matter on Mutavore's page - either moviewise the latter event happened later in 2025 or Raleigh's time calculation sucks. DarkSerpentes (talk) 21:47, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Not to be a mean stereotyper but he is an american high-school dropout >.> :::I'll Change My Sig To "The Procrastonating Cybran Overlord, Basilisk Centauri" One of These Days.... (talk) 22:23, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Profile Image Not unlike the Blueprints and Concept art for the first four and other featured Jaegers, and the massive exception with Romeo Blue, concept art or Maquettes of the Kaiju featured in the film (or otherwise noted) is used to unify the aesthetic of the Kaiju articles. Video Game Renders are ''not a recommended profile image. There is also little difference between that and the game render other than the coloring and that Mutavore is standing upright instead of hunched over. Lily Ford (talk) 01:34, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :I disagree in this case, as the colored image has different hands from the Mutavore that made it into the film. I went for almost a year with an inaccurate impression of how his hands looked because our profile image had incorrect ones. Given that our screenshot images of him are either not large enough, show him from a poor angle (ie, behind), or only show his head, I decided that the game render image was our best option (and there is precedence for a profile image with a plain background in Onibaba). I believe we should be valuing accuracy and image quality first, with source a distant second (unless we want to just go with a headshot, which I would also be fine with). -Reaper with no name (talk) 02:24, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :I also feel that my edit on the biology section shouldn't have been reverted. We don't know that the axe-shaped features are for defense (and that really isn't the place for speculation), and in the movie Mutavore's hands do not end in a long spike; they end in large claws. Compare the hands in the colored image to the ones in the movie. The colored image has two fingers with small claws and a blade along the palm, while the movie Mutavore just has two fingers with large claws.-Reaper with no name (talk) 05:54, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Now that I didn't mean to do. I keep forgetting "Rollback" undoes everything that was revised by the last editor and doesn't work like "Undo", so I'll definitely fix that. Sorry. Also, how good are you at making transparent images that aren't wordmarks? Lily Ford (talk) 06:31, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :And here I haven't even used the rollback function yet. Anyway, I didn't make the image transparent; I just saved it and opened it in an image editor that supported transparency. I wouldn't call myself good at image modification, but if there's something you'd like done, I can certainly try my best. And don't think I didn't notice that you just tried to dodge the issue of the profile image. I don't mind disagreement, but we should really talk our way to a conclusion on that. -Reaper with no name (talk) 06:52, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Just because I don't respond to everything as a fast as the Rifleman (in most cases) doesn't mean I'm dodging the issue. I'm thinking about what to say (and will type and re-type responses in between doing other things), considering things like that matter and most like to mistake my decisions as being "weird", "overlording" and what have you. I was asking about your abilities with image transparency because if one is adamant that a video game render of Mutavore is a better representation of the Kaiju than the concept art w/minor difference of its arms, then change it. Thee's a transparent Mutavore image in the Photos section. We disagree on this matter, I'm not bothered/irritated by that fact in the least, but I am reaching epidemic levels of "whatever" when it comes the Mutavore page, honestly. Lily Ford (talk) : I apologize. I didn't actually believe that you were ignoring the issue. I thought you had missed it (since I made two edits and you are always exceptionally busy) and was trying to make a lighthearted joke. I should have been more clear on that. That was my mistake. And I do not consider your decisions "weird" or "overlording" in the least. On the contrary, you are quite reasonable, and contribute more to this wiki than the rest of us put together. You are, quite honestly, what I aspire to. But yes, I do insist on accuracy here, simply because I spent almost a year thinking that Mutavore had palm blades because our profile image for him featured them, and if I did, others almost certainly did as well. -Reaper with no name (talk) 08:15, July 8, 2014 (UTC) : And I'll see what I can do with that image you mentioned. If I can't get it looking nice, we'll stick with the concept art. -Reaper with no name (talk) 09:08, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Unlock the page, please Unlock the page, please. After I make one edit, you can lock it again. –Moldovan0731 (talk) 20:42, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :It's been unlocked for a day. Lily Ford (talk) 22:32, July 23, 2018 (UTC)